


Examining You

by ReinerXAtashi5Ever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Lime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinerXAtashi5Ever/pseuds/ReinerXAtashi5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner has difficulty with the homework and nags Reader to come over to help so she obligingly complies, only to discover his actual motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something in your pocket was constantly buzzing and vibrating and it irritated the crap out of you. After finishing your supplementary exam paper you let up and pulled your unyielding device out. Looking intently at it your inbox was flooded with messages that looked like spam. From who? Well,

‘Reiner Braun; 11 unread messages’

“What the hell?” You thought to yourself. Ignoring the stash of messages you sent him a fresh one.

‘(Name): (1:12PM) - “Stop spamming me with messages Reiner. I can’t be bothered reading them now. Just tell me straight what’s up.” - (11/04/2014)’ 

Setting your phone down you filed away your study notes. A minute later you got a reply.

‘Reiner: (1:13PM) - “I’m stuck with the supplementary exam paper.” - (11/04/2014)’ 

Letting out a massive sigh that portrayed your annoyance you were going to reply but he sent another message.

‘Reiner: (1:14PM) - “Can you come over and help me?” - (11/04/2014)’ 

‘Reiner: (1:14PM) - “Please?” - (11/04/2014)’ 

Looking at his text you couldn’t help but giggle lightly. Although you were more reluctant in helping him due to it being the weekends. You wanted your free time so you replied,

‘(Name): (1:16PM) - “Ughhh but it’s Saturday!” - (11/04/2014)’ 

‘Reiner: (1:17PM) - “Just for an hour, please (Name)? ;w;” - (11/04/2014)’ 

He was so cute in his texts. But upfront he was the biggest flirt. Reluctantly you decided to help him. He never paid attention in class so you felt sympathy for his low attention span and IQ level.

‘(Name): (1:19PM) - “Fine. But you’re going to owe me.” - (11/04/2014)’ 

‘Reiner: (1:20PM) - “Thanks (Name)! And sure ;)” - (11/04/2014)’ 

Gathering your necessary study notes and supplementary exam you left for Reiner’s house.

 

Making your way to his front door you were about to knock but immediately, it swung open and a giant brawny figure latched himself around you. “R-Reiner!” You gasped.

“Hey hey hey (Name)!” He said your name with glee, a giant dumb grin plastered on his face. “How are you?”

“I would be fine if I hadn’t the need to come here,” you sarcastically replied. Dumping your folder of notes in his hands you asked back, “Yourself?”

“Bored. All the guys are out and I’m here stuck with this shit,” he cursed looking down at your notes as he directed you to his room. 

“Well, the exam is in two weeks time,” you reasoned. “Why don’t you just go out? Besides, it’s strange of you to start studying now, with a low IQ level.” You saw his face contort a bit in slight anger but you just smiled up at him like a brat. 

Reiner dropped your folder to the ground you flinched. “I may have a low IQ level but, I’m definitely the strongest.”

“What are you saying all of a sudden Rei--” You couldn’t finish your question as you were now laughing. “Bahahaha! R-Reiner w-what are you--? Gahahaa!” With his fingers Reiner poked you on your sides. You were extremely ticklish. “R-R-Rein-ner w-wait ahahaha!”

“Say you’re sorry,” he chuckled.

“Hahahah okay okay okay! I-m s-sorry ahahaha!” You squealed as you rolled on the floor. Shooting Reiner a glare he held his stomach at the sight of you.

“Hahaha okay okay I’m sorry too,” he pulled a chair close to his study desk. Picking up your folder he placed it on his desk and gestured you to sit next to him. You sat next to him and the both of you began your study together.

 

After twenty minutes of explaining you noticed that Reiner was getting impatient. He had attempted some questions you made up and got them all wrong, resulting in you correcting him. Fidgeting with his pacer you had figured he’d had enough already. “Reiner, what’s wrong? You don’t look into this.”

He snapped his eyes to yours and replied nervously, “U-Ugh, well. Shit. No it’s fine I’m alright.”

“Liar,” you confronted him. 

“Fine you got me,” he admitted. “You know me, short attention span low IQ guy.” You giggled at his confession. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” you replied. “Look, just ten more minutes and then we’ll take a break. Sounds good?”

“Awesome!” He said with ecstasy.

As the ten minutes passed you noticed Reiner was paying more attention than usual. Also, he was scooting closer and closer to you every minute. You would place your hand over his to direct him in the way in which he was to use a compass and look at him only to find him blushing. He was cute for a hunk. 

“Alright! Let’s take a break Reiner,” you announced as you stood up but he was still into his paper. “Reiner? Reiner.”

“Ah okay,” he finally replied. “I was really into this question. Here can you check it for me?”

Taking a look at his answer to one of the harder questions you were surprised he got it correct, “Well done Reiner, you got it.”

“Shit really?!” He gawked. 

“Yeah, good job haha,” you applauded him.

“Fuck yeah!” He rejoiced before standing up and pulling you into a bear hug. “Thanks to you of course (Name).”

“Hey hey, you still got a long way Reiner,” you piped him down. “Hey, come on I want a drink let go of me please.” Reiner refused. “R-Reiner?!” Still to no avail. “Are you listening to me?!”

“Hahaha you’re so cuddly,” he commented.

“Well you’re a bear gorilla,” you teased. “Release me this instant.” Still he was unwilling to do so so you crept your foot under his calf and swung back in hopes of tripping him slightly so you could pull out but unfortunately you tripped and fell frontwards instead.

“(N-Name)!” Reiner panicked and held you as you both fell onto the floor. Reiner had fallen backwards and you followed on him. Closing your eyes to embrace the impact you felt instead soft lips attached to yours as you landed. Reiner had taken the impact of the fall for the both of you. 

“R-Rei--” You couldn’t talk as your lips were conjoined with his. You were going to object but his lips were so soft you wanted it. Deepening into the kiss you felt his hands travel down your back to your rear. Breaking the kiss you told him, “W-What? No touching.”

“Why not?” He smirked. Sitting upright with you now in his lap he attacked your neck and you felt the intense pleasure. “I’m just examining you, (Name).”

You were going to protest but somehow being with Reiner in this position made you feel comfortable. He was like a huggable bear. So, instead of whinging you gave in and enjoyed the moment.

“W-Well then. Let me examine you too,” you replied. At that you undid the buttons of his shirt, spread it down his shoulders and tossed it aside. “Oh my goodness,” you awed at his toned body and abdomen. From his shoulders you slid your hands down his pectoral muscles to his abdominal muscles sensually and it extracted a moan from him. He shivered under your soft and icy touch. You both sat there touching each other and kissing before Reiner decided to take it up another level. Finally getting access to your rear he groped it before spanking it, causing you to whimper slightly in the kiss. “R-Reiner!”

“Haha,” he chuckled before delving into your lips. Biting softly at your bottom lip you opened wider to grant him more access as your tongues twirled in unison, overlapping each other vigorously. “Mmmph, you’re a good kisser (Name).”

“I’d give you a ten if you hadn’t smacked my ass,” you replied and he laughed. Bringing your body closer to his you felt his member harden up. “Can I examine this?” You teased and he was about to say something but it turned into a groan as you had already seeped your hands into his underwear. “T-That’s big,” you commented. Slowly latching your fingers around it you pulled softly.

“F-Fuck, damn,” Reiner casted his head back and exhaled with every one of your strokes. “(N-Name).” Finally he returned his gaze to your chest. Sliding his hands under your shirt he gently caressed your breasts.

“A-Ahh,” you whimpered. “R-Reiner y-you--” Without further haste he went for your lips to silence the both of you. 

So much for study. Well, at least you got somethings done. For the remaining period you had one hand in his pants and one massaging his chest as both of his hands were under your shirt.

Finally having enough you released him and he refused to do likewise so you broke off the kiss. “R-Reiner. We can’t do this. Not yet.” You saw his flustered face turn into disappointment and you found it adorable. “Is this why you wanted me to come over?” Getting off his lap you went to retrieve his shirt. 

Scratching the back of his head he replied vaguely, “U-Ughh, yeah? I guess so. Hahaha...”

“Well it was worth it,” you said and his eyes shot up at you with surprise. “I’ve learnt a lot of things today. And you’ve paid your owing heehee.”

Putting his shirt back on he stood up and pulled you into another kiss. “Does this mean we’re dating now?”

“Hmm,” you mused out loud. “Yeah, I guess.” Looking up at his dumb grin you kissed him back. “Alright, let’s get back to studying.”

After you had finished studying for the full hour you ended up staying over Reiner’s house longer than expected and the two of you continued your examination, of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exam time tomorrow and Reiner is all pumped for it but his Reader gets severely sick. Still being able to perform during the examination Reader is taken home and taken cared of by Reiner. Once she recovers and the results are in, she is pleased with Reiner's rank and decides to reward him.

Reiner had called you over a couple of times throughout the week up until the day before the exam to keep practicing supplementary papers and going over notes. You weren’t reluctant as before as you anticipated every visit now that the two of you were doing more than study. Except you only pleasured each other temporarily, leaving each other hanging in sexual tension. Reiner especially didn’t like it. He wanted you to get him off but you didn’t want to go too far. You likewise felt the same. You wanted more but you couldn’t. Not yet at least.

Your phone was spasming on your desk. “Ughhh come on, it’s ten o’clock at night. Who would--?” Complaining you went over to dismiss the call and put it on silent but seeing Reiner’s dumb profile picture on his incoming call alert you smiled before answering,

“Reiner, it’s late. I, we need to get an early sleep. The exams tomorrow you know?”

“Hey babe! Hahaha yeah I was just calling to check up on you. Seems you’re snoring already huh?” Reiner chuckled and you flustered up.

“W-What? N-No! I don’t snore you dope. Unlike you,” you retaliated. “Anyways, I’m fine so you can go back to sleep, thanks.”

“I’m so hyped for the exam tomorrow! Been studying all day, even after you left.”

“That’s good Reiner,” you yawned before continuing, “but you should sleep now otherwise you’ll be drowsy.”

“Sure, after I finish this last question.” Reiner didn’t seem sleepy in his voice at all. He was a strong guy anyways.

“Okay, just don’t overexert yourself too much babe,” you warned as you slowly crept back into bed, adjusting yourself comfortably on your comforter. “See you tomorrow. Love you.”

“See ya babe! Wanna go somewhere tomorrow after the exam?” 

“Yeah okay,” you said cheerily and Reiner hummed in glee.

“Night babe.”

“Night.” Both hanging up you set your phone aside on silent and slowly fell back to sleep. A frozen breeze gushed through your room but you were too lazy to get up and walk three meters to shut the window. “Ugh, it’s just wind. Besides, I got my thick blankets and stuff on.” Reckless. 

And reckless you were because the consequences attacked you the next morning when you woke up with a migraine of a headache and extremely sore throat. “O-Ow why is my throat--?” Choking on your disease you cursed under your breath. “Dammit, how am I going to do the exam now?” Then, the idea of a warm shower sprouted in your mind. So, taking your shower you felt revived but still had a virus in you. Walking out you sneezed six times before coughing.

“(Name),” your older brother Bertolt called out to you. “I’m off to Uni now so if you could get ready quickly.”

“Wait Bert--ack--!” Continually staggering Bertolt ran up the stairs to your room.

“(Name), you’re sick? Already? But you were fine yesterday,” he walked up to feel your forehead. You had a damn fever. Well shit. You were doomed for the exam now. “You should stay home and rest.”

“But I have an exam today,” you sniffingly whinged. You were about to complain further but Bertolt caught your window wide open and untouched.

“You didn’t shut your window, did you?” He frowned down at you.

“Ah, that’s probably why I got sick,” you ducked your head in defeat.

“How many times do I have to tell you (Name)?” Bertolt had begun his lecture. “It’s autumn transiting into winter! You should know to shut it every night. Don’t be lazy. It’s only a few steps away.”

“Easy for you to say!” You countered. “Look at you. You got bloody spider legs!” 

“I-I, I do not!” He argued back.

After verbally brawling for a good ten minutes you both decided you were still going to attend the exam but you were to come straight home. That you sulked at because you wanted to go out with your boyfriend after. “But I’m going to hang out with Reiner!” You chucked a fit in your seat as Bertolt drove the both of you to Uni.

“No,” Bertolt ordered. “You can hang out after you feel better.” He looked over and saw a frustrated (Name) wiping her snot. “Reiner can come over but you’re not allowed to go out. That’s it.” Looking at you again he saw you smiling lightly. Well, at least Reiner could come over to visit.

 

“Okay we will commence the exam in five minutes. While we wait for the the remaining latecomers please fill in your name and student number please,” professor Erwin Smith ordered the students.

Fidgeting nervously with his pen Reiner had two worries on his mind at that moment. Your absence and the actual exam. “Dammit (Name) where are you?” He scratched his head and kept looking to the door in hopes for your appearance. Pulling out his phone he was going to send you a text but the door finally opened and in you entered. “Babe!”

Rushing up to take a seat next to him he aimed for your lips but you swiftly dodged him. “S-Sorry Reiner I’m sic--ack--,” you apologised before choking on your phlegm.

“Miss (Name),” the professor called out to you before continuing, “very strange of you to be late.”

“I’m sorry professor Smith I--ack!” You couldn’t talk so the professor stopped and instead commenced the exam. Throughout the exam your head was spinning and you couldn’t concentrate. You were wobbling from side to side but luckily you managed and completed the exam to a satisfactory degree, although you were feeling scared now that you might be losing first place in class. Once dismissed you heated up. Your body temperature soared.

“(N-Name), you alright?” Reiner held you by the shoulders, helping you to your feet. “Babe, talk to me.”

“Ughhh, I, I don’t feel to wel--” you said before fainting in his arms. As you closed your eyes you heard Reiner panicking and cursing whilst others came to your aid. Eventually, those mumbles faded in the blackness of your unconsciousness.

 

“Yeah she fainted after the test dude.”

You heard a sigh. “Well, she didn’t shut the window last night. Now the cold wind’s got her.”

“Oh.”

Slowly opening your eyes you scanned the vicinity and made out you were in your room laying down on your bed. “H-Huh? Where? Wha?”

“Ah she’s awake!” Casting your head to your left you saw your boyfriend with a relieved expression on his face. “How are you feeling (Name)? You fainted after the exam.”

“Ah, is that so--ack!” Choking once again you cursed out loud. Reiner gave you some Strepsils and a glass of warm tea. “Thanks babe.”

Grinning he felt your forehead. “Well, looks like we won’t be able to go out for a while.” He heard you whine and he chuckled before continuing, “But we’ll still be able to see each other right?”

“Yeah,” you placed your glass of tea aside as you drooped your head. “I’m sorry Reiner. I was careless.”

“Hey don’t blame yourself,” he raised you by the chin so your orbs were in line with his. “I’ll look after you.” At that he finally gave you the kiss the both of you had been waiting for since the morning.

“(Name),” Bertolt’s voice caught both of your attentions. “From now you are to stay home and rest.” You were about to object but he furthered, “Reiner will fill in the lectures and tutorials for you.” Looking at his best friend he waited for his response.

“Sure!” Reiner replied. “Anything for my babe haha.”

“R-Reiner you don’t have to--” you tried persuading him.

“Oh but I want to,” he smirked. “Besides, I think it’s your turn to owe me.”

Your face flustered up and Bertolt wore a confused expression before dismissing the thought. “Then it’s settled. (Name), rest.” At that he left the two of you alone and Reiner just told you funny jokes to enlighten you.

 

As the week passed you slowly recovered. You no longer had that croaky sore throat but you were still sneezing infinitively. Also, you noticed Reiner bringing to you his study notes. He took loads of notes for the both of you and you were astounded by his ability to do so. “Oh my goodness Reiner!” You gawked at the book of notes. “That’s so much!”

Rubbing the back of his neck he replied, “Yeah. It’s all for you though.”

“Thank you so much!” You pulled him down into a hug as you laid in bed. Grabbing his cheeks you pressed your lips softly onto his. Mewling into the kiss for a minute you felt Reiner wanting to dive deeper into your mouth. So you obliged and opened wide as he entered you more. Moaning you felt him press down onto your body and you felt his bulge pulsing through his pants on your inner thigh. “R-Reiner wai--” You couldn’t finish. His body on top of you felt so exhilarating.

“And this, is also for you babe,” Reiner teased before attacking your neck, smooching down on it. You shivered at the sensation. “You’ll feel better after this, trust me.”

Wanting to stop you couldn’t as the sexual sensation was rushing through your body. “Reiner wait, s-stop, p-ple--ahh,” you mewled out as he placed his hand under your shirt to rub at your abdomen.

“Whoa, you’re really warm (Name),” he commented. 

“Tch, idiot, I’m still sick,” you replied before brushing his hand off. “Reiner don’t. You might catch my disease if you don’t stop.”

“I don’t care,” he ignored before going for your collarbone this time.

“A-Ahhh, R-Reiner.” Your hands made way to his hard crotch. Squeezing it softly you felt him jerk a bit. “B-But, I do. I care.” Finally pushing him off completely you left him confused. 

“B-Babe?” He asked. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t want to do this, not yet,” you answered. Glancing at him you saw his upset face. “I’m sick Reiner. I can’t have you get sick. And don’t say you don’t care. I care. I’m sorry babe.”

“Okay, fine,” Reiner gave up as he respected your decision. Picking up his things he gave you a kiss on the forehead before leaving. “Love you babe.”

“Love you too.” When he left you slumped back onto your bed and whinged to yourself. “Why’d I have to get sick now of all times? Well, there’s no point in bitching about it. It’s your fault (Name) you stupid girl.” You felt bad for brushing Reiner off. The both of you had been wanting to do it for quite a while now but you kept hesitating. “Ughh...”

 

The next day you felt refreshed and energetic again. Your body temperature leveled and your fever, dispelled. “Whoo! Yes that was a quick recovery. Now I can go and see Rei...Rein...Reiner--achoo!” Yeah, you felt better alright. “Aww come on! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“(Name),” Bertolt called out to you. “How are you feeling now?”

“I’m all good! Just a bit sniffy but I’m fine,” you replied with glee and he took it by your ecstatic voice you were okay now. “You going Uni now? Let me get ready!”

 

“Okay so the results have turned in and this time round, I’m rather impressed with some of you,” professor Smith announced. “I’m only going to read the top five. Fifth place, Marco Bodt.”

While the names were being called out Reiner couldn’t be bothered anymore. “I’ve fucked up this exam like all the others. Far out. Shit. And (Name) too. I’ve failed.”

“Mikasa Ackerman, fourth place.”

“I wonder if (Name)’s feeling better today. Should go and visit her,” Reiner kept musing to himself. “But then again it’s gonna be boring. She doesn’t want to take it further...”

“Third place, Armin Arlert.” 

Reiner looked up. “What? Armin dropped down a rank?” Lots of mumbling took place and Reiner felt the professor’s eyes on him.

“Second place--”

“Sorry I’m late!” You barged in. 

“Ah miss (Name). Feeling better I see?” He paused before greeting you.

Nodding quickly you looked to find Reiner glancing over to you. “Ah, there you are.” Taking a seat next to him as usual you kissed him on the lips. “Sorry for the worry. Morning babe.”

Speechless, Reiner smiled lightly before returning it. “We’re just in the middle of revealing the top five for the exams.”

“What? Really, already?!” You asked with wide eyes.

“Yup and so far Marco’s fifth, Mikasa’s fourth, Armin’s amazingly third and now we’re waiting for second and first. You’ll probably get first easy babe,” he answered with a grin.

“Whoa, Armin dropped down a rank.” Looking over to where he was you saw him a little disappointed. “I don’t think I got first place Reiner. I wasn’t even a hundred percent into the exam. But who came second.” Reiner shrugged so you listened on.

Clearing his throat the professor resumed, “Anyways, second place. Reiner Braun. First place, (Name).”

Reiner looked down at you with surprised eyes and you correspondingly did the same. “R-Reiner, you.” You couldn’t believe it and neither could he. Opening you mouth with excitement you continued, “You did it! You got second place!”

“Well done Reiner,” the professor commended. “You’ve been studying really hard for this haven’t you?”

“A-Ah,” he replied, still flabbergasted. “(Name). It’s all thanks to you.” It was true. You had actually helped Reiner all these weeks and now he actually got into the habit of studying.

“Alright, let’s get on with the lecture then,” professor Smith collected everyone’s attention again. As the lecture commenced you held Reiner’s hand and looked up to see him smiling ahead. You were happy. Happy he succeeded. Now you felt like rewarding him.

 

“Hey babe,” you grabbed your boyfriend’s attention. “Can I come over today?”

Reiner stared at you for a moment before processing the words. “Of course! Let’s go haha.” Driving to his house he led you into his room.

“I’m so bored,” you whinged.

“What do you wanna do then?” He asked.

“Hmmm,” you mused out loud. Locking his door, you grabbed him by he wrist and pushed him onto his bed. “I dunno?” Immediately you sat on top of his laid body.

“(N-Name), what’re you--?” Reiner was shocked.

“Well,” placing your finger on his lips you said, “considering you’ve done well these past few weeks, I think it’s right for me to reward you. Don’t you think?” Giggling further you added, “Plus, I think I owe you one don’t I?” Face flustered you saw Reiner smirking madly. “Fufufu.” Instantly, you pulled your shirt over your body and worked on Reiner’s buttons of his shirt. He sat up a bit to unclip the pin of your bra, releasing your breasts. Pulling his shirt over his head Reiner tossed it along with your clothing away into the corner. He was about to go for your neck but you pushed him back down. “Getting horny already now are we? Relax Reiner. Allow me.”

“But--” Reiner was going to object but you sat on his dick before grinding on it. Although your pants were in the way you felt the intense sexual pleasure drive you further. Grinding back and forth on it you extracted a moan from him. Mouth agape you placed your hands on his lower abdomen as you continued rubbing circles on him. “F-Fuck (Name) ahh.” Placing his hands on your thighs he squeezed lightly at them before slowly drawing them up to the buttons of your pants. Funny, you had only made out topless. Never fully naked. “Can I?” 

Placing your fingers on his buttons you undid them and pulled down his trousers along with his underwear. He likewise did the same with yours. Finally exposed he awed your majestic body over his. Your perfect curves, slim figure and peachy lips which curved. Long wavy (h/c) locks drooping to your chest and of course, what he always adored, your well sized ass and to him, gigantic breasts. Taking your time to examine him fully you felt sexually tight at the sight. His well built face, broad shoulders, thick brawny arms, wide chest with an array of abdominal muscles below them and of course, his thick dick which was prodding at your entrance restlessly. Casting your eyes down at the slit of the head you saw a clear precipitate. So, with your index finger you gently pressed at it, rubbing the clear liquid off. “You’re all wet already Reiner, fufufu.” 

“A-Ahh, f-fuck (Name) s-shit goddammit,” he moaned as you rubbed the head of his dick softly yet slowly. He watched as you placed your finger into your mouth to taste it before sliding it in between your breasts, a line of wetness appearing. Lolling his head back he closed his eyes as you kept pleasuring him. “Keep going babe. D-Don’t stop haaahh, fuck.”

Wrapping your fingers around its thickness you laid your thumb over the head before giving slow strokes. “You’re so hard Reiner.”

“Hard over you babe,” he opened his eyes again before smirking with a flustered face. “I want to fuck you so badly right now--a-ah, fuck! S-S-Shit!”

He stopped as you began palming it, “Fufufu, you’re so cute like this Reiner.”

“Ahhh, haah, hahh,” was all he said. He was exhaling heavily and you felt the urge to tease him more. 

Bringing your mouth close to his dick Reiner’s eyes widened. “(N-Name), a-ahh--” He had to bite back his moan as you licked it before submerging it into your mouth. “F-Fuck (N-Name)!”

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment. Coiling your tongue around it you released him and looked up at his face. He was fucked up now. Licking your lips you crawled up to his face and he smashed his lips onto you vigorously. “Mmmph, Reiner.” He wasted no time in rubbing your clit in return and you squealed slightly at his touch. “H-Haa-ahh, Reiner o-oh g-god ahh--!” With his other hand he massaged your breast before bringing you down further onto his body.

Finally releasing you he ordered with gusto, “(Name), babe. Just fucking ride me already.” Reaching over to grab the bottle of lube and a packet of condoms he slicked up himself before rolling on the protection. 

Pressing him on his chest you gently laid him back down. “Alright, let me ride you babe. I’ll ride you well fufufu.” Sitting on him completely you felt the pain slightly but the sexual ecstasy was too overpowering that you immediately dismissed it and rode him pleasurably. “A-Ahh, haaah R-Reiner ah!” Rolling your hips back and forth, up and down, circling around him you closed your eyes as you lolled your head back, placing your hands on his abdomen firmly. “A-Ahhhh.”

“Oh f-fuck (Name), shit,” he moaned as you bounced on him repetitively. “Fuck yeah, ride me. O-Oh yeah ahh, haaah.” Then, without thinking, he thrusted up into you, causing you to groan madly.

“H-ahhhhhh! R-Reiner gahhh!” You screamed, mouth agape, eyes beaming open as you looked down at him. “R-Right there! Oh g-god yes babe th-that’s the s-spot haaaa-ahhh.”

Finally giving in Reiner sat up and turned you over so that you were on your back. “Fuck I can’t help myself.” It was in every males intuition to dominate their girls. “(Name).”

“G-Go for it Reiner,” you allowed him. “Let me feel you in me.” Without further let up he banged into you with beastly force, grazing that same sweet spot inside you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulder blades as you clung onto him for support. “G-ahhhh! Haaah Rein-ner ahhh haaaah.” Drawing circles with your hips you continued grinding in response to his mad thrusts.

“Oh (N-Name), you’re so warm inside. Fuck I think I’m gonna,” he groaned before attacking your lips.

“F-Faster R-Reiner ahh--” you ordered. Ejecting himself he rammed faster into you and that same spot was being abused. “HAAAAH!” Euphoria took over as you were coming to your release. “Oh g-god R-Reiner I-I’m c--”

“Fuck, m-me too ughh,” he grunted before joining your lips once again. “S-Shit b-babe! Ah fu-ahh!” Sweat was accumulating heavily on both of your bodies as the friction was lubricated.

All that was heard was mewling and the sound of skin slapping intensely against skin, along with wet kisses. Finally releasing all over his dick you felt his ejaculation inside of you filling the condom. “B-Babe haaaah!” You screamed as he continued pounding you through your orgasm. “Gahhhhh REINER!”

“Fuck (NAME)!” He grunted whilst keeping the same pace as he drove into you. Eventually he slowed down to a halt before his body gave in and fell onto yours. He was heavy but you didn’t mind. His body was so warm with sweat and so was yours. Still in you he teased you by slowly pushing in and out of you. 

“B-Babe ahh--” you told him it was enough but having him in you felt extremely good. 

Ejecting himself from you he disposed of the condom before laying down next to your worn out body. “Fuck. That was awesome!” He raised his arms in a cheer. “Bahahaha!”

You laughed along at his boyish behaviour. Reiner then leaned over to place his lips over yours as you engaged in tonguing each other. “Reiner, that’s your reward for getting such a good score in the exam.”

“So, for every exam I get a good score in, does that mean we get to fuck?” He chuckled.

Placing your hands on his chest you replied, “Maybe. Depends on what place you get. If you beat me and get first place, I’ll give you the best time of your life.” Seeing him fluster up like crazy you looked down at his flaccid dick now growing hard again. “Fufufu, you’re such a hot stud you know that?”

“Sh-shit,” he placed his hand on his dick to try and hide it’s growth. “W-Well, you’re such a fucking hot babe.” Kissing you again he quickly released you before sneezing. “Ahh-aahhh achoo!” Sniffing he sneezed again, this time turning in the opposite direction. “Fuck! What the?”

Coving your mouth you tried to suppress your laughter. “W-Whoops heeheehee.”

“What?” He snorted, wiping his nose. “Ah-choo!”

“I’m still partially sick,” you informed him. “I’m sorry haha.”

“Well,” he sniffed. “It was totally worth it.”

“Now I can look after you!” You teased as you rubbed his chest.

“Let’s continue our examination,” Reiner stated before pulling the blanket over the two of you. 

“Wha--?” Confused, you were going to ask for an elaboration but his fingers were all over you. “Bahahahahaha! Gyaaa, kyaaa R-R-Reiner w-wait!!!” Tickling you like a maniac he chuckled at your helpless state. “T-Two can play a-at that!” Pinching his nipples and rubbing his dick with your knee you felt him jerk.

“S-Shit (N-Name) don’t!” He was feeling that bulge return. 

“Heeheehee well that’s what you get!” You countered. 

Eventually calming down from your silly games you looked into Reiner’s eyes. Feeling his forehead you said, “Reiner, you’re heating up!”

“You sure it’s not from the great sex we just had?” He joked in reply.

“Babe!” Slapping his arm lightly you continued. “No seriously you’re burning now.”

“Must be getting sick then. Fuck,” he cursed. “Oh well, at least I’ve got you to look after me.”

“I’m so sorry Reiner!” Covering your face in shame you apologised non stop. Then, you felt his strong calloused hands remover yours from your face.

“Babe, you can examine me anytime.” At that he kissed you one final time before falling asleep in the crook of your neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

You smiled to yourself. You couldn’t wait for the next examination.


End file.
